


Day 11: Dean Dirty Talk "Long Distance Language"

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Talks Dirty, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is out of town, but still finds a way to get Dean to do what he wants, even from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Dean Dirty Talk "Long Distance Language"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Smut Brigade 30 day Challenge. Prompt: Dean - Dirty Talk 
> 
> Also part of my Dom/sub Verse. This takes place after "A Penchant for Panties" in the D/s timeline.
> 
> Anxious about this one, so I hope you guys enjoy.

Dean was not pouting.

Castiel had been gone for a week to some business conference and had been so busy that Dean had barely heard from him at all. He was supposed to be back in a few days and they had dinner plans for the evening of his return, but until then, Dean came home after work, ate crappy microwaved dinners, and slept restlessly.

Dean did not miss Castiel and he was definitely not pouting.

Dammit.

Dean flopped down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, trying to mentally plan out the rest of his week to make the time pass by as fast as possible. He was in the middle of calculating how much of the time he could actually sleep away when his phone chirped and he fished it out of the front pocket of his jeans.

**If you're not busy, log onto Skype – Cas**

Dean couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he made his way to the laptop in his office. As soon as he logged into Skype, there was an incoming call from Castiel.

“ _ Hello Dean.” _

“ Cas,” Dean said hoarsely, not even bothering to try and stop his hand from drifting to the screen, fingers tracing the shape of Castiel's face. Castiel was sitting in a hotel room, still in his suit. His hair was sticking up everywhere and though he looked really tired, Dean thought he never looked more gorgeous than right now.

Castiel's brow furrowed.  _ “What is it?” _

“ Nothing,” Dean shook his head. “I just...I miss you.”

“ _ Dean...” _ Castiel's face softened.  _ “I miss you as well. I'll be back in a few days though.” _

“ Yeah, I know.” Dean sat back in his chair with a huff.

“ _ Dean, are you—pouting?” _

Dean glared at the computer screen. “No,” he barked out, then sighed. “Maybe. I don't know, Cas. I'm just restless.”

Castiel rubbed a hand over his mouth, trying (and failing) to hide a smile. Dean was not amused, but before he could be even more of a grouch, Castiel's face turned a bit more serious and he said, “ _Tell me what you want me to do for you, Dean.”_

“ What?”

“ _I'm going to sit here quietly. Tell me what you want, Dean. Sit here? Move to the couch? Remove my pants? Do you want to watch me stroke my cock?_ What. Do you want. Me to do _?”_

Dean swallowed thickly. This was an unexpected turn of events. Castiel was pretty lax in other aspects of his life that Dean was involved in – Dean would pick movies, restaurants, etc. But sex? That was Castiel's domain. Dean was unsure about  _telling_ him to do  _anything_ . His voice cracked. “Can you sit on the couch with the laptop on the table? So I can see all of you?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow.

Dean cleared his throat. “Sit on the couch with the laptop on the table. I want to see all of you.”

Castiel nodded and Dean watched as the laptop camera panned around the room, showing an open suitcase on the floor, clothes hanging out haphazardly, and a messy bed. He positioned it on the table and sank onto the couch, an arm outstretched across the back, foot crossed at the knee.

“ Take off your suit jacket and roll up your sleeves.” Castiel shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the bed, working his shirt sleeves up until his forearms were exposed. Castiel looked more relaxed this way, Dean thought. Tie loose at his throat, shirt rumpled, and in socked feet. Dean's brain warred between telling Castiel to just whip it out and jerk off right now and prolonging the process a bit. Dean didn't know if this opportunity would ever present itself to him again.

Dean watched as Castiel's eyebrow rose once more. Shit.

“ Um, remove your pants,” Dean said. “Slowly though,” he added, leaning closer to the computer screen.

Castiel stood, unbuckling his belt and sliding it slowly through the loops, tossing it aside. He popped the button and inched the zipper down, turning his back to Dean. Just as Dean was about to tell him to turn back around, Castiel started to slip his pants down and a flash of color caught Dean's eye. The words died in his throat.

Castiel was wearing Dean's pink panties.

“ Hooooly fucking shit, Cas,” Dean groaned, palming himself through his jeans. The pink fabric stretched snugly across Castiel's ass. Dean wondered if Cas had been wearing them all day. His dick twitched at the thought.

“ God I wish I was there. Turn around.” Castiel complied, his erection outlined to perfection, straining against the flimsy material.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. “I love your cock, Cas. I wish I could lick and suck at it through those panties before pulling them off with my teeth. Take them off.”

Dean bit down on his lip, watching as Castiel hooked his thumbs into the waistband and dragged them down agonizingly slow until he cock was free. He pushed them down his legs and stepped out of them, waiting. Castiel's cock was thick and hard, the head shiny. Dean licked his lips.

“ Fuck, you're wet. Jesus, I'd love to have you fucking my mouth right now so I could taste you.” Dean ground the heel of his hand against his own erection, hissing at the pressure. “I want to suck you off so bad right now, Cas, have you fill my mouth, slide your cock into my throat. Sit down. Spread your legs a little bit.” Dean's breaths came in heavy pants, his pulse thudding loudly in his ears. “Yeah, just like that,  _fuck_ ...Wrap your hand around the base and stroke up. Now down. Keep going, nice and slow.” Dean groaned as precome pulsed out of the tip, his mouth watering.

“ Christ, I'd love to lap that up right now. Swallow every drop. Do you like me watching you jerk off, Cas?” Dean didn't expect an answer, but he asked anyway. Castiel expelled a harsh breath, nodding. “Yeah, I bet. Your cock is fantastic. I can't wait for you to fuck me, Cas. You haven't yet. But I want you to.” Dean felt himself leaning closer to the screen, as if by some miracle of magic, he could fall through it and be there. “Would you, Cas? Would you fuck me open nice and slow? Or just pound away until I'm screaming for you? I'm fine with both, but think I might prefer the pounding a bit more.” Dean felt a thrill go through him as Cas hissed out a  _“jeeeesus”_ and his hips arched upwards.

Dean worked at the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling out his dick to stroke himself at the same pace as Castiel. “Slide down the couch a bit and put your feet up on the table.” Castiel continued stroking as he slid down, spreading his legs a bit more, a groan escaping him. The position offered Dean a fantastic view of Castiel's ass. Just what he wanted. “Fuck... I can see myself tonguing at your hole while you jack yourself off. Flicking my tongue across the rim, pushing it inside. Stroke faster,” Dean panted out, increasing his own pace.

“ I would tongue fuck you 'til you came, Cas, and lick up every drop. Ohh _god_ Cas, come  _please._ I need to see you come.”

Castiel gave his cock a few quick jerks, then tilted his head back, grunting out Dean's name, come spurting up over his hand. The sight took Dean over the edge and he followed, a string of curses falling out of him.

They both sat quietly for a few moments, catching their breath.

“ Hey,” Dean whined, as Castiel brought a couple of fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean. “I want to do that.”

Castiel huffed a laugh. “ _I know you do._ ” The bastard winked. Dean grumbled and Castiel leaned forward to poke at the screen. “ _Don't pout. I'll be home soon. I'll make it up to you somehow_ .”

Dean was not pouting goddammit.

 


End file.
